It is known to attach decorative ornaments to caskets to “personalize” the casket to the deceased. Examples of mechanisms for attaching ornaments to the exterior of a casket, for example to the corners of the casket shell, are shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,591,466, 6,928,706, and 7,591,052, and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0077579, all hereby incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth in their entireties. Examples of mechanisms for attaching ornaments to the interior of a casket, for example to the cap panel mounted in the underneath side of the head end casket cap, are shown in, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0299895, hereby incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth in its entirety.
One embodiment of the ornaments for attachment to the cap panel disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0299895 utilizes one or more magnets mounted on the rear side of the “medallion” style ornament for magnetically attaching the medallion to a magnetic cap panel. On the other hand, the casket corner ornaments of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,591,466 and 6,928,706, and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0077579, utilize fasteners with heads, mounted on the rear side of the ornament, which are secured in L-shaped keyhole slots in the casket shell corners.
It is desirable to be able to utilize the medallion ornaments with magnets thereon with the casket shell L-shaped keyhole slots so that the medallions can also be mounted on the casket shell corners.